


Sometimes All You Need is a Meddling Little Brother

by AngelicPumpkin



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Haruto Ships It, Love Letters, M/M, Meddling, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicPumpkin/pseuds/AngelicPumpkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruto decides to give a little push to his big brother's slowly starting relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes All You Need is a Meddling Little Brother

Haruto Tenjo was a genius in many areas, and understanding grown-up things was one of them. And he just couldn’t stand the fact that his brother and his long-term rival still treated each other with polite detachment when it was clear as day for the boy that the duelists wanted more.

 

Valentine’s Day had passed without any breakthrough for the Galaxy-Eyes masters, so Haruto had decided to take matters into his own hands.

 

Like he did sometimes, he borrowed Orbital to help with his plan. It was simple, really. He just had to send the two young men letters from each other, sending them to a meeting point on a romantic pretext.

 

But the robot servant didn’t seem convinced.

 

“Haruto-sama, do you really think it’s wise to interfere in those matters?”

 

“Tell me, Orbital, if your wires are not plugged correctly, should we fix that?”

 

“But of course!”

 

“That’s the same things! But with humans, it’s a little different.”

 

That analogy seemed to convince Orbital, so the robot agreed to help without complaining too much.

 

Haruto needed some examples of love letters, as he was not sure he could write something convincing by himself. Some samples sounded weird, so he kept only the ideas that seemed good. Dragons were a recurring theme, as were stars and galaxies.

 

His plan was to lure Misael into the Tenjo Tower with a letter supposedly written by his brother. As the Tachyon master was more direct than Kaito, Haruto hoped it would give them the push they needed to finally get together.

 

He had sent Orbital to hand deliver the letter to Misael and had spied on the Barian as he read the poetically phrased declaration. He seemed to experiment something between confusion and positive surprise before neatly folding the paper and starting to walk towards the city.

 

Haruto and Orbital high fived and then let the blondes some privacy.

 

It was only when Kaito came to get his brother for dinner – with a distinct blush on his cheeks – that the meddling boy knew the outcome of his little plan.

 

“You interfered, didn’t you?”

 

“I felt I needed to.” Haruto replied with a maturity he shouldn’t have at his age. “I’m sorry to not feel sorry.”

 

“I would usually tell you to not get mixed in things that don’t concern you. But not this time. This was… very well-thought. Thank you.”

 

Haruto wanted to reply that his brother’s happiness _did_ concern him too, but he just smiled and followed him downstairs, for the first in a series of many dinners with one more dragon tamer at the table.


End file.
